


Honeymoon state of mind

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pidge is so tired, Post Series, Sheithlentines 2019, they're married, weird that voltron ended after season 7 right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Even after years of marriage, there's no one Keith would rather wake up next to.Keith watched as Shiro milled about the room, checking to make sure his uniform was neatly pressed and the crisp lines he'd ironed in the night before still held. They'd both taken to showering in the evenings, the temptation of sharing a luxuriously warm shower together proving too strong to overcome on an almost daily basis.I'm the luckiest man in the entire universe,Keith mused to himself as he watched Shiro dress.As if he could sense Keith's thoughts, Shiro turned his head and smiled. That smile still made Keith's heart flutter, even after all those years. It was a special smile, one just for Keith. Shiro's eyes always went soft, the steely gray-brown glimmering almost amber in the soft lamp light. Keith couldn't have kept himself from returning it if his life had depended on it.





	Honeymoon state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentine's day to [Caroline](https://twitter.com/pocketsofregret)! Tooth rotting fluff is what our boys deserve, and I hope you enjoy this <3

For as long as Keith could remember, he'd always been an early riser. Up before the sun most days, he'd always been the type to open his eyes and get out of bed with little trouble. With Shiro curled around him and Kosmo nestled into a ball on top of their tangled legs, however, he would sleep all day if their schedules permitted. 

He was drifting in and out of consciousness, tugging at the border of sleep when he felt Shiro's lips brush his temple. “If you get any more beautyrest neither of us will make it to work,” Shiro murmured playfully, nudging Keith's head with his nose. 

Keith groaned, the thought of getting up seeming far too daunting. “Five more minutes,” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut and burrowing into Shiro's chest. 

“Baby,” Shiro said with a barely contained laugh, kissing his head again. “You said that twenty minutes ago.” 

He knew it was far past time to get up and get ready for the day, but Keith was just so  _ comfortable. _ It seemed a shame to ruin such a peaceful state for boring meetings with stuffy admirals; they'd more than earned some peace. Only the thought of Shiro stressing himself over being perfectly punctual, as he always was, drew Keith from the safety and warmth of the covers. 

“There we go, I knew you could do it.” The teasing edge to Shiro's voice made Keith smile as they gently pushed Kosmo off of their legs and moved to get out of bed. 

Keith watched as Shiro milled about the room, checking to make sure his uniform was neatly pressed and the crisp lines he'd ironed in the night before still held. They'd both taken to showering in the evenings, the temptation of sharing a luxuriously warm shower together proving too strong to overcome on an almost daily basis. 

_ I'm the luckiest man in the entire universe,  _ Keith mused to himself as he watched Shiro dress. 

As if he could sense Keith's thoughts, Shiro turned his head and smiled. That smile still made Keith's heart flutter, even after all those years. It was a special smile, one just for Keith. Shiro's eyes always went soft, the steely gray-brown glimmering almost amber in the soft lamp light. Keith couldn't have kept himself from returning it if his life had depended on it. 

“Hey,” Shiro murmured, crossing the bedroom in a few short strides. He pulled Keith into his arms and pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth. “I love you.” 

Keith leaned in for a proper kiss, letting himself melt into Shiro's warm embrace again. “I love you too.” 

Shiro held him, seemingly just as content as Keith was to delay their parting a few minutes longer. Kosmo let out a quiet yip from his spot on the bed and both men sighed quietly. 

“Time to go,” Keith muttered dejectedly, his hands still wrapped around Shiro's waist. 

Shiro laughed and kissed the top of his head before dropping his hands to his side. “Time to go.” His voice held much more finality than Keith's had. 

Begrudgingly, Keith let Shiro slip from his grasp, secure in the knowledge that it was only temporary and that soon enough, they'd be in each other's arms again. Shiro gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to stride from the room. Almost despite himself, Keith remembered something Lance had said to Allura once,  _ hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave,  _ and chuckled as he followed. 

“Something funny?” Shiro asked, pausing by the door to pull on his shoes. 

Keith shook his head. “You have a nice butt,” he said with a guilty grin. 

A flush blossomed across Shiro's cheeks and he pulled his head back as if he'd been slapped. “What?” He stared up at Keith like a deer in headlights. 

It always amused Keith to, mostly accidentally, draw out that side of Shiro. To everyone else, he was the calm, collected leader; the one people could look to for any problem that needed solving. Every so often, though, Keith could reveal the charmingly shy, stuttering mess that lurked beneath the surface. It was always a treat. 

Keith shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant but the smirk on his face belied his true intentions. “Uniform still looks great on you, that's all. Can't a guy appreciate his devastatingly handsome husband?” 

Shiro's blush deepened, but just for a moment. He huffed out a breath through his nose, and Keith's smirk widened as he could practically hear Shiro chastising himself in his own head. 

“You certainly can,” Shiro replied after a long moment, finally getting his clumsy mechanical fingers to cooperate with his shoe-tying agenda. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “I bet you think you're pretty funny, catching me off guard like that.” His eyes twinkled with fondness even through his disapproving frown. 

Keith laughed and pulled on his own shoes, leaving Shiro to stew quietly as he waited for Keith's response. Finally, he stood and put a hand on the door. “Gotta keep you on your toes, old timer,” he replied, tossing a wink over his shoulder as he rushed out the door. 

“Old timer!?” Shiro squawked indignantly, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Keith was already halfway down the quiet hall by the time the lock clicked and Shiro took off at a dead sprint after him. The rest of the officers’ quarters were quiet so early in the morning, but Shiro didn't seem to worry about waking any of them with the noise of his heavy footfalls or his laughter. 

They both knew Keith could outrun Shiro, he was smaller, lighter, and his legs were far longer, but getting caught was half the fun of running. Keith slowed, making it seem as though he were trying to be careful as he raced around the corner, but Shiro wasn't fooled. His prosthetic shot forward and wrapped around Keith's waist, pulling him back toward Shiro. 

Keith gasped in surprise as the breath was pulled from his lungs with the force, and then laughed as his back bounded against Shiro's chest. Shiro's other arm wrapped around him and pulled him even closer. Keith was about to surrender anyway, but Shiro pressed his lips to Keith's neck and blew a raspberry into the soft skin just above Keith's neatly pressed collar. 

“Ok! Ok!” Keith squealed with a laugh, writhing in Shiro's arms. “You're not old! You're not old!” Shiro's grip was too strong to get out of, even with Keith's considerable strength. They'd had many conversations about how the advanced prosthetic arm was cheating in these silly games, but it had never stopped Shiro from taking full advantage. 

Shiro laughed against Keith's neck, his breath finally running out. He held Keith close and kissed his way up Keith's neck and jaw, following the faint purple line of scarred skin up to his cheek. “I  _ am  _ old and I caught you anyway. That's extra training for you, cadet,” he chided teasingly.  

Keith laughed softly, enjoying the embrace and catching his breath. “Yes sir,” he replied with a smirk, turning in Shiro's arms. “You'll have to make sure I have an adequate instructor though.” 

Shiro grinned and pressed their lips together, still smiling. “I think I can manage that,” he whispered, voice gone low and husky with the thrill of the chase and subsequent capture of the man in his arms. 

A few doors opened down the hall as other officers began filling out of their quarters to begin their days. “1700, sharp,” Shiro commanded with a final kiss, letting his arms fall down to his sides. 

“Yes sir,” Keith replied with a sloppy salute and salacious wink. 

Shiro opened his mouth to add something equally as flirtatious but a groan from behind him had him spinning around. Pidge was stalking down the hallway, her uniform rumpled and her hair wild. She looked like she had hardly slept. 

“It's bad enough to call a meeting at 0700, do you have to be gross before we even get there?” Pidge slurped at the mug of coffee in her hand, not bothering to wipe away the fog the coated the lenses of her glasses. “I didn't think a  _ honeymoon phase  _ could last ten years,” she grumbled as she stalked past them. 

Shiro and Keith watched fondly as she teetered down the hallway, sipping at her coffee and mumbling to herself. Keith turned and let the fingers of his left hand thread with the much larger, mechanical fingers of Shiro's right. Shiro brought their hands up to his mouth and gently pressed his lips against Keith's knuckles. 

They didn't need to say anything else as they made their way to the briefing room, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Sheith with me [on twitter!](https://twitter.com/lasersheith)


End file.
